


phantom sensation

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [34]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: v07c12: With Friends Like These, not necessarily 'shippy' i guess but there are gay undertones bc im gay, ough this episode fucked me up, qrow cant stop thinking of tyrian (because i cant)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: i wrote this in 25 minutes on the notes app of my phone forgive any grammatical errors im just stupid and gay
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Tyrian Callows
Series: RWBY [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237511
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	phantom sensation

Qrow's fingers caressed his hip again, shivering as he remembered the feel of cold, cold metal wrapping around them. It was a shock to his senses even through his clothes as Callows spun him away from Clover.

In another situation, in another _time_ maybe he would be able to describe the action as _gentle._ Maybe even loving would be a good word for it. He dug his fingers into his side and took a deep breath.

The kids wouldn't meet up with him for another fifteen minutes. Enough time to work through whatever the hell was wrong with his head and pretend it never happened. He slid down to the ground and thought back to the moment he sided with Callows.

_Clover, refusing to stop coming at him. Clover, listening to orders instead of prioritizing Robyn or Callows. Clover, stupid, beautiful Clover and his need to follow James even when he knew it was the wrong thing to do._

Qrow gritted his teeth and yanked his hand away from where it had settled against his hip again, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt.

He didn't think he'd actually made the decision to team up with Callows. It had just been...easier...he supposed, to fall into step with him, rather than try and take on both men at once. Again the phantom feeling of Callows' tail wrapping around his hips made him shudder. Callows could have easily killed him during the fight, could have stung him the same way he did in Anima. Could have sliced right through his shirt and pants and left him poisoned and bleeding out again. But he didn't, and that confused Qrow more than anything else about the fight.

Because Callows - because _Tyrian -_ wasn't aggressive then. His tail wasn't restrictive. It was firm and gentle where it settled before spinning him out of the way as Tyrian himself intercepted Kingfisher.

_"What do you say we put the kid to bed and finish it?"_ he'd said. His voice wasn't near breaking with ecstasy, it was lower, more even. Qrow shuddered again thinking about it.

Tyrian had been _jealous,_ Qrow realized. Jealous that Qrow wasn't giving him his full attention, jealous of Clover getting to fight him.

_Fucking freak,_ Qrow thought. But then again, what did that make him? He couldn't stop thinking about how easy it would have been for Tyrian to kill him and how he _didn't_ and when did he start mentally referring to him as _Tyrian,_ anyhow?

He yanked his shirt up and dug his fingernails into the top of his hips, trying to bring himself back to the present reality.

_I'll kill that bastard,_ he thought. _I'll kill him and then I'll deal with James. But first I've gotta keep it together. I have to keep the kids safe..._

Still he could feel the sensation of cool, heavy metal settling around his hips.

This would take longer to work through than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 25 minutes on the notes app of my phone forgive any grammatical errors im just stupid and gay


End file.
